The True You
by JUMURRA
Summary: When one girls gets to know the true Draco Malfoy, will she fall for him, and when two people put aside their differences, will they find love? RHr and DOC
1. The Beggining

Chapter 1  
  
JulesFelton  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OWN characters  
  
Summery: When one girl gets to find the real Draco Malfoy, will she fall in love with him? And will two people set aside their differences and fall for each other? D/OC and R/Hr  
  
  
  
It was our 6th year, just us four, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Me...  
  
You are all wondering who I am, well my name is Blaise Parker, and I just transferred to Hogwarts, this year, I met a couple very nice Gryffindor on the train ride, there names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
We were all going into our sixth year, and I got to be sorted, like the first years, but I was first up. I transferred here from Dunstrum School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (I don't know if that's how you spell it)  
  
Sorting  
  
In the Great Hall we all sat down and Dumbledore made his speech,  
  
"Welcome, Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, I would like to say hello to all of you and our new student, Blaise Parker. She just transformed her this year, and we have to sort her just like the first years. Before I do I would like to say that I hope none of you go into the Forbidden Forest, as you all know you are not aloud in the forest, and that would be all. Blaise can you come here to be sorted?"  
  
I got up out of my seat and walked over to the old stool with an extremely old hat, Professor Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on my head, It sat there pondering, and started talking, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Very hard to choose.  
  
I thought in my mind, "not Slytherin not Slytherin." I heard Slytherin was not the nicest house and that not a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad was in Slytherin. So the Sorting Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" I got a nice applause for the Gryffindor table, so I went and sat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore said,  
  
"Have a great year, and let the feast begin"  
  
After that, there were mounds of food, on the plates and everything was amazing. Ron had looked like he hadn't eaten for years. Hermione was looking at him with disgust, I looked over at Harry who was eating away, and I whispered,  
  
"Harry, pss, Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up for his food and said  
  
"What" so I asked  
  
"Hermione and Ron are made to be, you can tell, have they always been this way?" and Harry smiled and looked at Ron and Hermione, they were bickering over the fact that Hermione's cat at Ron's rat.  
  
Harry turned back to be, and said  
  
"Yeah, but they haven't noticed yet" I smiled, and went back to eating, I thought to myself,  
  
'Damn Harry is fine, I wonder where he gets those muscles, probably Quidditch, yeah, and I love his eyes, I hear he gets his eyes from his mum, and the looks for his dad, yeah, his dad must have been fine!' I looked around and checking out the surroundings, when I saw a boy, platinum blonde hair and steel grays eyes, looking at me, I just looked away; I thought to myself 'This is going to be a very nice year'  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I hope you like I wrote this in 15 minutes last night, while my whole family was in bed, I was wide awake, and I had an idea, so I wrote this story, just for fun, its just a self-inflicted fan fiction. Well if I get 5 reviews, I will continue, or else this will be just a one-shot.  
  
Also, I would like the take the time, since I re-wrote this, to the two reviewers I got:  
  
FandomAvenger, thanks for the constructive critism, that was harsh though, I usually don't take things very affencive, but that kind of hurt, so I took some of your points and changed it, but I would like to say, if you don't like my fanfics, don't review, if you are going to be a bitch like that, but thanks for the critism, and I'm not a 12 year old, I'm actually 14 and just because I think Tom Felton is hot, I can say it to however the hell I want, so if you don't like it, don't read it!... Thanks  
  
i hate george bush- thanks so much for you review, I cleaned up this story a little, so I hope you like the next chapter.. Thanks  
  
JulesFelton 


	2. Just the two of us

Chapter 2:  
  
JulesFelton  
  
Disclaimer: See the first chapter  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
I thought, 'this is going to be a long year'  
  
The feast was over and everyone was stuffed to the brim with delicious food made by the house elves.  
  
The Prefects were showing the first years to their Common Rooms. Most people were just trying to get into a nice long sleep before tomorrow's classes.  
  
I, of coarse, was walking to the Gryffindor Common Room with the Golden Trio. Ron and Hermione, were, as always, yelling the whole way to the Common Room, just about stupid stuff. Harry and I both tuned them out; Harry said that if you learn to tune them out, it was for the best.  
  
"See I told you they always do this" Harry said smiling. I just nodded in agreement.  
  
NexT DaY  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all had morning classes, but I only had one class on Tuesdays, which was in the afternoon, and sadly, it was with the Slytherin, and much to Harry's amusement, it was Double Potions, which sounds bad, and Harry says it's a riot in that place, I think he was being sarcastic.  
  
While the other three were enjoying Charms, I was out and about walking threw the castle, for the whole 4 hours, soon, lunch came, and I was starved, and by the looks of the other three, they were also hungry, I also noticed that they had a lot of books in there bags,  
"Hi-Yah Harry" I could only talk to him, he was the only one listening to me, Ron and Hermione, were not talking and looking away from each other.  
  
Lunch was over and I was the only one of the four of us who had had Potions this afternoon, with a few other Gryffindor and most of the Slytherins. Harry was still amused by this. 'Double Potions, great' I thought.  
I walked to the dungeons for Potions, once. I got there I noticed I was late, so I rushed in.  
  
"Miss Parker? I believe class started, oh, a minute ago."  
  
"Sorry Professor, I got lost" I tried to explain to him, but he took away 10 points, I just groined and looked for a place to sit.  
  
The only seat left was by a blonde 6th year, the one who was looking at me during the feast.  
  
I took a seat next to him, it looked as if me sitting there surprised the boy, he looked over and jumped a little bit out of his seat.  
  
"Hi! I'm Blaise Parker" I held out a hand and he shook it. He said,  
  
"Hi I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker." He said boastfully. I just said, 'awesome' and looked away to get to the lesson.  
  
After an hour and a half of Potions making and note takings, the class was over and we all had a 10 inch parchment of homework due the next class. We have to find the affect of the Aging Potion if mixed with the Sleeping Draft. I thought 'I can just finish that while I walk the Quiddatch practice. I usually watch Harry and Ron play Quiddatch. After I'm done I will get Hermione to check it over, yeah.  
  
"Blaise?" I was cut out of my train of thought. I looked over in the direction where my name was called, I saw Draco Malfoy right behind me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. Draco looked up from the floor. He took a deep breath,  
  
"Can I talk to you? Somewhere more private?" I nodded and started walking with Draco towards the direction of the Entrance.  
  
Draco and I walked through the brass doors and walked down to the lake. All the way there was uncomfortable silence. Finally Draco said something,  
  
"Blaise, since the feast, when I first say you, you seemed really outgoing, nice, pretty, funny, everything. So that night, I sort of kind of started to like you" I sat down on the rock next to the lake in shock, Draco was really nice. Harry said he was rude and arrogant, but apparently, not this year. [A:N Its because Draco's Dad had him under a curse, to be just like his dad, to hate muggle-borns]  
  
"Whoa, Draco this is kind of a shock." I was about to say something but Draco said,  
  
"I know you hate me, because of what Potter says" Draco sneered. He was about to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Draco, I don't hate you, really I don't, you're the total opposite of what Harry and Ron say about you."  
  
Right then Draco stepped closed and came closer and kissed me. I kissed him back, his lips were so soft. His arms snaked around my waist to move me closer. I moved my arms moved around his neck where my fingers were playing with the nape of his neck.  
  
"BLAISE! WHAT A-!"  
  
I broke apart from Draco and there stood Harry fuming with anger.  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm having fun writing this, but anywho, if you like it review. I have 30% of chapter 3 wrote, if no one reviews I wont do chapter four, so review, please no flame.  
  
JulesFelton 


End file.
